


What do you want from me?

by Saltganley



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: John Loves Sherlock, M/M, Sherlock Loves John, Teacher-Student Relationship, Young John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4031590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltganley/pseuds/Saltganley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has had to move schools again, this school however has one huge difference and things start to happen which causes John's whole life to flip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First day

First day

It was John's first day at a new school, thanks to his Lesbian sister Harry. John had gotten into one too many fights at his last school over Harry's and his sexuality. How cruel students could be thinking John was also Gay just because his sister was. This was the first school John would attend without Harry as she had graduated and moved on to college. The weather matched John's foul mood as the rain seeped into his shoes making his feet wet and cold as he walked to school. He knew his parents couldn't afford new shoes for him. Maybe if his father stopped drinking for two seconds. John gritted his teeth trying not to think of the arsehole. John shivered slightly as the school doors closed behind him, he was wet, cold, hungry and late. He found the office, got his map and timetable and hurried to his first class science.

Sherlock's POV  
Professor Holmes surveyed the class as they wrote an equation down from off the board. All idiots he mused, his brother had suggested teaching, well forcefully suggested he go into teaching. His reason was that children are open minded, the professor huffed, none of these 'students' were open minded about anything all so brainwashed by society already. He was about to return to his chair when the door opened to a boy he had never seen before. His dirty blonde hair sticking up messy like he had run his fingers through his hair frustrated, his sad blue eyes much older then him. His clothes worn yet he tries to look after them and what looks like a developing hand print bruise from a much older man developing on his wrist. He realised the boy was handing him something, he took it from his hands and gestured to an empty chair at the back of the classroom. The one below the heating vent as the boy was freezing.

John's POV  
I was stunned when I opened the door to science, the professor wasn't what I expected, at all. He was tall, lean, extremely well dressed for a teacher, his dark curls framed his face allowing his eyes to be the focus. I couldn't help but look in his eyes as I swear they changed colour as he seemed to take in all of me, judging maybe? I took a deep shaky breath out and handed him my late slip, he gestured to an empty chair at the back of the room. I involunteerly shivered as I stepped under the heating vent above the chair, I flicked up my eyes too see the professor turn the heat up before heading back to the board. There was something enchanting about his baritone voice that had my complete attention. Even when he produced a pop quiz I don't complain with the rest of the students, I watched him as he came closer to my desk as he gave out the quiz. I was last, he slid the quiz onto my desk as I looked up into his eyes, his curls bounced around his face as he smirked at me. "Warmer John Watson?" He whispered. "Yes professor Holmes." I managed to whisper back. I could feel my heart beating like crazy as I watched him return to the front. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to clear my mind so I could focus on the quiz. I would look up at him however, he was texting but he would look straight back at me when I looked at him. I broke the glaze quickly each time. Gees how can a man be so intense. Just before the class ended he collected up all the quizzes, his long yet strong fingers grazed the top of mine accidentally sending shivers up my spine. I looked up at him, he was smirking, maybe that wasn't an accident. The bell rang and everyone collected their gear up, I took longer and ended up the last to leave. "John Watson." His voice called to me before I got to the door, I took a deep breath and returned to his desk. "Don't be late to my classes." He stared at me intensly. "Yes Professor." I managed to murmur back noticing my quiz was on the top of the pile on his desk. I felt like I had to tear myself away from him to get to my next class.

Next day  
John's POV   
I was still thinking about professor Holmes when I opened my locker but I froze instantly. Someone had put a shoe box in my locker. I had definitely changed the code first thing yesterday, I hadn't recognised anyone from my old school yet I couldn't find a pleasant answer to why someone would leave a shoe box in my locker. I had to get this over and done with, I pulled the box out with both hands and carefully opened it. Shoes, new shoes. Actually really nice and expensive school shoes. I swallowed hard as my frozen wet feet in my current shoes made me shiver again. I noticed a note so I slipped it out to read the beautiful long script handwriting.

-As an aspiring doctor John, you would know that cold and wet feet can make you sick.-

I looked back at the shoes, they were in my size, I flipped the note over.

-wear them-

I read the note again in full then looked up and down the hallway, it was fairly empty and no one was looking my way. I grabbed my books and stuffed the shoe box under my arm and headed to the bathroom. I sat on the closed toilet looking at the shoes, they were expensive and sturdy. Who? Who the hell would buy me shoes? I couldn't decide if I should wear them but who knows that I want to be a doctor, I hadn't told anyone that. The bell was about to go and the pain of my cold feet out weight my ability to make a decision as I opened the box to also find new dry socks. I quickly pulled mine off and pulled the new ones on. My feet loved them the instant I slipped them on. I decided I better keep the old ones just in case so I shoved them back in the box and quickly in my locker making it to my next class just in time.


	2. Beaten

Beaten  
Sherlock's POV   
I was trying not to write pathetic idiot on a students test when a student ripped my door open. "Professor!" He yelled out of breath, I rolled my eyes. "What!" I snapped back. "It's John Watson." The student panted, I dropped everything to follow the boy. Sure enough as I opened the boys bathroom John lay face down on the floor. I ran to his body, checked his pulse. He was just knocked out, I pushed his hair out of his face to show a split lip and the beginning of a black eye. Something I recognised written on his forehead. I remember I was been watched. "Go let the nurse know we are coming." I barked to him making him leave. I ran my fingers down his spine naming each vertebrae making sure none where broken. I allowed myself to finish by trailing my fingers over his arse, if only I could do this while he was awake. I carefully rolled him to his side and used my scarf to rub the word fag off his forehead before I scooped him up and headed to the nurses station. Just as I was about to open the door he snuggled into my chest. I bit my bottom lip hard as I pushed opened the door. As much as I didn't want to let him go I had to put him on the bed for the nurse to check him over. "Oh Sherlock, what happened?" She looked him over. "No idea Mrs Hudson, I found him on the bathroom floor." She looked at me surprised. "Three boys, cornered him in the bathroom. All older then him and taller, he obviously fought back however." I slid my hand into his to show her his bloodied knuckles. "I dare say you will have the three of them in here soon if not already." I mumbled as I begrudgingly took my hand away from his. Mrs Hudson's door opened again back in the reception area, that could be them, I want to thrash the three of them. "If your not busy could I get you to clean him up so I can have a better look?" Mrs Hudson interrupted my thoughts. "Sure, I have the afternoon free anyway." I answered knowing full well she just wanted me to stay here so I didn't do anything rash. I grabbed the wet and warm face washer off the bench that Mrs Hudson had just prepared and started to wipe the blood from John Watson's face. I gently ran a finger over his lips before his eyes flew open. "Professor?" He asked confused. "John." I replied. "What happened?" His confused eyes set on me. "You got beaten up." I replied gently. He closed his eyes as his face flushed red in embarrassment. "Where did you learn to fight?" I asked holding his knuckles up and secretly enjoying holding his hand again. He opened his eyes, he was holding back tears, I could see them in his eyes. "Self taught." He managed to answer. I started to wipe the blood off his knuckles just so I could hold his hand for longer. He just watched me as I wiped all the blood off him. "Thank you." He murmured once we both realised there was nothing more I could wipe off. Mrs Hudson interrupted "John, your awake. I'm the school nurse Mrs Hudson." She stopped beside me. "Nice to meet you Mrs Hudson." John replied like a gentleman. "Tell me what hurts." She asked, John's eyes flicked from her to me. "Um, my chest, my lip and my eye." John answered touching each place as he spoke. "Well let's check your chest shall we." Mrs Hudson gently grabbed the bottom of John's school jumper and pulled it up to show his chest. I was surprised he was well defined under all those baggy old clothes, I watched Mrs Hudson gently touch his chest for broken bones. John kept his face trained to not show the pain he was in. I couldn't help but notice a lot of old scars and bruises around his chest and torso. Large male hand prints, I was right, his father beat him regularly. I grabbed the sides of the bed to control my anger, John noticed, he was watching me, worry deep in his eyes. I looked at his feet, he had the shoes on. I hadn't allowed myself to look to see if he had or not, I couldn't help but smirk. I pulled myself away from the bed to let Mrs Hudson work.


	3. Friday

Friday.  
Sherlock's POV   
It was Friday, that would mean two days that I wouldn't see John. Two days for his father to have hold of him. I couldn't stop a small panic rise in me. What the hell was going on, it was like the moment I saw the boy my logic fled. He is a student, I'm his damn teacher. He is 17 but as his teacher he had to be 18 for consent. Oh shit, I was really considering having sex with him. Of course I am, I had been dreaming of him all week. How glorious it would be to have him in my arms again, running my hands through this hair as those amazing blue eyes look up at me. Christ, I had never felt like this before, I didn't even know I could feel like this and why the hell was I freaking out about this now, 10 mins before he is due to walk through that door. I took a deep breath and decided to go to my mind palace. I made a John room. "Professor?" I heard John's voice, he was nervous. I snapped my eyes open, John was standing at my desk as the rest of the class watched on. "The bell went 10 minutes ago." He moved nervously under my glaze, of course he is, I saw him at his weakest, knocked out in my arms. "Are you ok?" He asked worried, worried about me. "Yes John, I'm fine back to your seat." I practically whispered to him, I watched him take his seat before I started the class. The class was murmuring quietly as they all wrote out their experiments for Monday. I eventually allowed myself to wonder over to John's desk. He stopped writing but didn't move as I lent over him, I checked that none of the other students where watching as I heard John's breathing become ragged. "That equation is wrong." I whispered into his ear as I lent over him to point out his mistake. "Change it to a 9." He swallowed hard. "Yes professor." He managed to whisper back. He smelt devine, past a weak alcoholic smell that lingered in his clothes from his father I could smell peppermint tea and something extremely manly about him. I ran my fingers along his arm as I stood back up, I quickly checked no one was watching so I could adjust myself before heading back to my desk. "Professor." John's voice broke threw the quiet murmuring. "Yes." I answered. "Can I go to the bathroom please?" He asked trying to maintain a calm. I nodded, he pulled his jumper down at the front as soon as he stood trying to hide his reaction as he quickly left the room.

Omg!  
John's POV   
-sex warning-  
I tried not to run to the bathroom, but oh my god and holy shit! I was beyond relieved that the bathroom was empty when I got there but not knowing how much time I had I didn't waste any. I closed and locked the toilet door and closed the lid of the toilet sitting down quickly unzipping myself. I was so hard, just his curls against my face, his warm breath, that voice and then his fingers along my arm. He smelt like cigarettes, earl grey tea and something, something else I couldn't place and couldn't forget. Before I knew it I had climaxed just thinking of him. I quickly cleaned myself up before realising I was in love with my male science professor. Shit! But I'm not gay, I don't find any other men interesting. Not like Harry who can have a girl a week. Jesus, if my father found out, I don't know if I would survive the beating. At least it's Friday and I have two days to work it out, I knew I couldn't stay here forever so I headed back to class. I quietly stepped back into the classroom, none of the students even looked up but professor Holmes eyes followed me, past his desk and up to my own. I risked a glance at him and the look on his face. Oh my fucking god! He knew, he knew what I just did. I felt my face turn bright red and burn in embarrassment. I ripped my eyes away from him and tried to calm myself. This was absurd, there is no way he would know. I was been insane, this is just insane. I'm straight. I told myself as I went back to my experiment I had to prepare for Monday. Eventually the bell rung, I tried to pack up quickly but I couldn't find my calculator and I couldn't afford to lose it. It was Harry's old calculator and if I lost it I would be screwed, I couldn't afford another one. "Missing this?" A beautiful baritone voice called beside me. I swallowed hard as I looked up to professor Holmes who was holding my calculator out. "Yes, thank you professor." I answered hoping my voice wasn't shaking as much I felt I was. I quickly slid it into my bag and headed to the door, professor Holmes following me until he got to his desk. "John." He got my attention, I looked back as he handed me a note. "I think you need tutoring, my place tomorrow. Bring all your science books. Your not going to make it to medical school with your current grades." He smiled at me before leaving me stunned in the classroom. Oh shit oh shit oh shit! Was all I could think as I started walking home. I stopped suddenly, medical school, he knew. I looked at my shoes, the new ones, the note. 'As an aspiring doctor' he knew I wanted to be a doctor, how the fuck did he work that out and the shoes, they must have been from him but then how. My mind swam and before I knew it was standing outside my house still as confused as when I left school.

Saturday.  
Sherlock's POV   
I was cleaning, Jesus I'm screwed. I never clean but John was coming over. It was a last minute thought, I saw him come back from the bathroom I knew he had just masturbated and it was over me. I had aroused him, oh shit what was I getting myself into. He wouldn't have noticed that he had effected me too, I let my mind wonder back to last nights dream which wasn't such a good idea because now I was madly cleaning with a raging hard on. I had to calm down, I looked around my small unit. A new pack of peppermint tea sat beside my earl grey beside the kettle. I had also bought biscuits and I had bought sandwiches which where now in the fridge incase I managed to convince him to stay for lunch. I checked that all my experiments that were out weren't overly socially unacceptable. I looked at the human eye on the window sill, I knew if I moved it now I would have to restart the experiment. No I'm been silly, John wants to be a doctor, a human eyeball isn't going to bother him. I sat at the table and ran my hands through my hair, wait, what am I going to tutor him on! I hadn't even thought of that. Anatomy, I smirked to myself, no that's too obvious. I looked at the clock, I had a half hour to work it out. Damnit Sherlock your a teacher! I scold myself. I needed a cigarette. I opened the window behind me and lent out into the cold with my cigarette between my lips. Oh how Mycroft would love to see this, his dear little brother freaking out over a male student. Emotions are for the losing side, he would lecture, a student Sherlock, that's abusing your position of trust. Dam Mycroft. I knew right then and there I would drop teaching for John, gees I had known him less then a week. It wasn't long before John was seated across from me in my little lounge room sipping a peppermint tea and I sipping mine. It wasn't awkward or anything, it was actually really nice. He had some snug jeans on, I dare say his only good pair that must have actually been bought for him as it showed off his arse perfectly. What looked like a button up shirt under casual yet nice jumper, again must have been bought for him because it actually fit him nicely. "What's with the eyeball Professor?" John finally asked looking to the window sill. "Experiment." I answered not taking my eyes off the boy. "Is that for next term?" He asked curious. "No, it's for a case." I answered. His eyebrows knitted together. "A case, what kind of case?" John was definitely interested now. "Murder case I'm working on with Scotland Yard." The excitement and wonder on his face was undeniable. "You do cases with Scotland Yard." I nodded fascinated with his reaction. "That must be so cool." I smirked. "Did you want to see the case file?" I offered, he looked at me stunned. "God yes!" It wasn't long before John was standing beside me in the morgue looking over the case with me.


	4. Murder

Murder  
John's POV   
The following month was the best in my life. I spent my lunch hours talking over cases with professor Holmes and the weekends at his unit, at the morgue or at real crime scenes. Admitilly it was kind of strange at first but the adrenalin buzz was crazy and made me forget what I had to come home too. The strangest part was the DI told the professor to make sure he fed me, at the time I was kind of offended but it was interesting watching the professor come up with food ideas because he barely ate himself. It was a Saturday night and he had obviously given up and just ordered Chinese, I was so very thankful yet guilty as he didn't eat much and he had paid for it. The Professor's phone chimed just as I started to clean up and put the leftovers in the fridge while trying not to disturb the human hand that was also in the fridge. "Come on John, grab your coat!" The professor called out, I quickly ran into the lounge room and pulled on my coat. "Is it a case professor?" I asked as he opened the door. "You can call me Sherlock you know, except at school." He smirked. "Yes, Sherlock." I smiled back at him. The night had started out so well but ended in me holding Sherlock's gun, smoking in my hand, my heart racing. My mind blank, a man dead at my feet. "John." Sherlock whispered in my ear as he ran his hands along my arms to take the gun out of my hand. I was stunned, shocked, frozen. "John." Sherlock grabbed my face to face him. "He, he was going to kill you." I managed to blurt out. "I know." Suddenly the police officers had caught up. Sherlock had slid his hand into mine as he lead me back to a cab and to Scotland Yard but the whole world blurred around me. I just killed someone, for Sherlock. He sat with me the whole time, they asked me what happened and they had called my parents. I stiffened as I heard my father's demanding voice, the door banged open making me jump. "John! What the fuck are you up too!" He shouted at me storming over, I felt Sherlock stand as I did. "Mr Watson?" The DI's voice butted in. "I'm DI Greg Lestrade, I'm in charge of this investigation." He was using his formal voice with my father. "You should be extremely proud of your son, he saved an officers life tonight. In fact John will make a great detective one day if he so choices." Lestrade smiled brightly trying to defuse the tension in the room. "How did my son end up in a crime scene?" My father asked threw gritted teeth. "I have been tutoring him in forensic science." Sherlock finally spoke from behind me. My father dug his fingers into my shoulder, I tried not to wince under the pain as he steered me towards the door. I wasn't game enough to look back at Sherlock.

Broken  
Sherlock's POV   
"Greg" I turned on him so quick it made him jump. "Do something!" I demanded. "Sherlock, what, what am I going to do?" Lestrade answered. "You know the bruises on John match his fathers hand, you saw the way he dragged him out of here. The alcohol on his breath and his rage, he is going to beat John tonight!" I felt on the verge of hysterical. "Sherlock, I can't investigate an abuse case without John putting in a complaint." Lestrade answered. I knew he was right but I didn't care. "You can't just let him go home and get the shit beaten out of him!" I yelled. "Sherlock, why don't you ask My?" Of course Mycroft, the bastards never going to let me live this down but John did just save my life. I ran out of Scotland Yard hoping like hell I could get to Mycroft before John's father had the chance to do anything. Mycroft had already been woken but I didn't care. "Mycroft!" I slammed his front door shut. "Sherlock." He replied pouring himself a coffee in the kitchen. "I need your help!" I demanded. "Really, this is an interesting way to ask." Mycroft smugly replied. "Don't be an arsehole!" I bit back. "The boy saved my life today, I can't let him go back to his disgusting father." I slammed my fist on the bench. "Is this sentiment my dear brother?" Mycroft teased. "I swear Mycroft!" Mycroft handed me a tea in a travel cup. "Sherlock, it's done. I have already organised it. Go home and for Christ sake get some damn sleep!" Mycroft started to push me out of his kitchen. I wanted to know what he had done, what had he organised but I didn't want to cause any dramas. I could tell Mycroft was serious, he knew and he had done something. For once I accepted it and headed home. I couldn't stop thinking about John so I picked up my violin and played. I wasn't sure how long it was before a gentle knocking pulled me out of my mind palace. I bounded down stairs and ripped it open. John was on my doorstep, his back pack in his hand. He wouldn't look up at me but his jumper had blood on it and the shoulder was ripped. I grabbed his chin and made him look at me, his nose was broken and his eyes were red. His father had beaten him. "I'm sorry professor, I have no where else to go. Just for tonight I promise I'll leave in the morning." His voice broken and desperate. "It's Sherlock and you can stay as long as you want." I gestured for him to come in, John tried to smile at me. "Thank you Sherlock." John replied brushing past me gently. I took a calming breath, even with his voice so broken I loved how he said my name. He let me straighten his broken nose and I sent him to the bathroom to have a shower as I went to search for something that might fit him. I noticed a brand new backpack on my desk, I opened it to find new clothes that were John's size. Mycroft, I realised instantly. I grabbed out what would pass as pyjama's and headed to the bathroom opening the door not thinking. John jumped instantly moving into a defensive position. All he had on was his boxers and for the first time I saw the extent of the damage. Cuts, old and new, bruises, some hand prints others a cricket bat and small round burns from a poker stick. I tried to control my breathing, so many emotions and I didn't know what to do with them. I recognised a couple, anger at his father, disgust at what he had done to him, another that made my stomach drop. I had to close my eyes try and control the flurry of emotions. I landed on an emotion I didn't know what it was but it gave me a direction to follow once I opened my eyes that wouldn't land me in jail. I opened my eyes John was still watching me confused and unsure what to do, his arms wrapped around his chest. "I'm not going to hurt you John." I heard my voice, "sit." I pointed to the stool beside the shower. I put his new clothes on the bench and grabbed him a towel out then started the water. "Go on." I gestured to the shower. "I'll get out the first aid kit." John slowly headed to the shower taking his boxers off at the very last second, I gave him privacy but didn't leave the bathroom. Something was telling me not to leave him. I heard the water turn off so I handed him a towel without looking. He stepped out of the shower looking better, I waited until he had a new pair of boxers on before turning to look at him again. "Sit and let me look." John ruffled his hair with the towel one more time before hanging it up and sitting back on the stool. He actually looked like a cute little hedgehog. He flinched when I put the burn cream on his newest burns and a couple of steri strips on the larger open cuts. He stared in my eyes the whole time. "Sherlock, why are you been so nice to me?" He finally spoke as I sat back on my knees on the bathroom floor. I had honestly been wondering the same thing. "Your different." Was all I could come up with. I let John dress as I packed everything away and threw his clothes in the washing machine. Back in the lounge room I grabbed a blanket and threw it on the couch, John headed towards it. "No, you can have my bed." John looked at me stunned. "Go on." I lay on the couch and pulled the blanket over me like it wasn't a discussion. John slowly headed to my bed. I figured I wasn't going to sleep anyway. I was sorting the night into my mind palace, trying to work out the emotions when I heard John. It pulled me out of my mind palace. "No, please, don't hurt me!" John was begging. I was beside the bed before I even knew what I was doing. He was dreaming, I didn't know what to do. "John, it's ok." I whispered to him. "Please no!" He murmured back suddenly he tried to fight back. I grabbed his arms and wrapped myself around him. "John, it's Sherlock. Your safe. Your safe!" I kept repeating until he calmed. "Sherlock." His sleepy voice called to me and oh it pulled at me. "Yes John." I managed to reply. "Sherlock." He repeated snuggling into my chest. I let him and pulled him tighter as I got into a comfortable position we both fell asleep. 

Jail  
-sex warning-  
John's POV   
My dream was strange, it started the same, my father stalking me like prey. He pounced and I tried to fight back but something was stopping me from moving. "John, your safe." I heard Sherlock's voice, it was him protecting me. I rubbed my face into his chest and he pulled me closer. I slept soundly for the rest of the night before been woken up by my phone. I didn't open my eyes I just grabbed it from beside me. "Hello." I murmured. "John, are you ok?" It was Harry. "Yeah Harry I'm ok." I sat up and opened my eyes, confused. Then I remembered I was in Sherlock's bedroom. "John, dad is in jail. He was arrested last night for intoxication and apparently he has a heap of fines. Someone told them that he had beaten mum up, when she went to go bail him out. Well she broke down and told them. It looks like he is going to end up in jail for awhile." I was stunned. "John, are you at the professors place?" Harry asked. "Yes." I admitted. "Stay there, as along as you can. Your safe there." Harry begged. "Wait what about you and mum?" I panicked, I couldn't leave them alone. "John, we will be fine, you need to do this for yourself. I'll bring your gear over ok." Harry didn't leave me much choice. "Ok" I murmured "I gotta go. Love ya!" Harry hung up.

Sherlock's POV   
I had heard John's phone call, I had slid out of the room before the phone had woken him properly. So Mycroft had dealt with his father. Thank god. I smirked, did this mean John was all mine now. I shook the thought out of my mind and took my place on the couch.

John's POV   
I put my phone back on the bench beside the bed and looked around. I was so tired yesterday I hadn't really looked at Sherlock's room. It was really messy, clothes and things all spread across the room. Books open at random pages and a brand new backpack sitting on his desk. I giggled to myself, I couldn't imagine Sherlock with a back pack on, he was way to regal for that. I took a deep breath in breathing him in. Oh shit that was a bad move, I felt myself get hard. I wondered how long I could lay here waiting for it to go down but then the smell of Sherlock was only making me harder. Crap! I wonder if Sherlock is still asleep on the couch, the unit was pretty quiet. I could sneak into the bathroom, yeah that was going to be my best option. I quietly opened the bedroom door, I could see Sherlock's feet hanging over the couch and his curls on the arm of the other side. He hadn't moved so I quietly headed to the bathroom locking the door behind me. I thought back to the classroom when he had his face right next to mine, it had become my favourite memory. I kept as quiet as possible. 

Sherlock's POV   
I could hear John in the bathroom, he was trying to keep quiet but the sounds of pleasure that I could hear through the bathroom door in his voice. It made me hard instantly. I couldn't help but rub myself thought my pyjama pants, I knew this was a bad idea, I knew that from the moment I saw the boy all my ideas where bad from there. But here I was laying on the couch listening to him pleasure himself while I did the same. I heard him climax. I had to stop before I did the same, I waited until he came out. "Good morning John." I heard John stiffen mid step behind me. "G...good morning Sherlock." He replied trying to be casual. "Want me to make breakfast?" John offered. "Sounds lovely." Once I was sure John was in the kitchen I headed to the bathroom to do the same.

John's POV   
I headed back to the lounge room to ask Sherlock what he wanted for breakfast but before I could open my mouth I heard the unmistakable groan of a climax in Sherlock's silky voice coming from the bathroom. Ok, pancakes I decided. We are having pancakes for breakfast. I headed back to the kitchen unsure of what to think.


	5. Jail Bait

Jail bait.  
-sex warning-  
John's POV   
As Sherlock and I shared pancakes over the kitchen bench he handed me the official report "This is the report from last night." Sherlock explained. I read it quickly. It said the suspect was killed by a member of the public in self defence. "So I'm not in trouble?" I asked, "No John your not in trouble." Sherlock smirked. I loved it when he did that. I watched him as he stretched out his back. "Is your back sore from the couch?" I asked worried and feeling guilty. "Please let me, I mean, my sister used to get a sore back and I researched massage techniques to fix it." I was standing beside Sherlock now as he looked me over. "Ok." He finally agreed. I carefully started to rub his shoulders. "Um... This works better without your shirt on and with massage or baby oil." I practically whispered. Before I could say anything else Sherlock had his shirt off and had returned from the bathroom with massage oil. I recognised it as the type they use for muscle cramps. I reminded myself I had offered to do this as I put enough oil on my hands. Sherlock was extremely skinny yet he had defined muscles across his bones. Explained how he was strong yet so skinny I guess. Sherlock let his head lolly forward as he let out a small groan of pleasure. I tried hard not to shake and not to think of how undeniably sexy he was as his curls covered his face. It also allowed me more access to his back, I could feel his heart start to race matching mine. Suddenly feeling either quite brave or extremely stupid I let my fingers slide as far down his back as I could reach, thankful that my hard on pushed against the back of the chair rather then Sherlock. Then I dragged my fingers up his sides, suddenly my back was up against the wall, Sherlock had both my oily hands hard against the wall above my head. His hips hard against mine into the wall. I could feel his hard on and no doubt he could also feel mine. He slammed his lips into mine. If he wasn't holding me up I would have fallen into a puddle on the floor. He suddenly stopped. "John." His voice was harsh and his eyes boring into mine as I recovered from what had just happened, well recovered enough to hear what Sherlock was saying. "Are you trying to get me into trouble?" Sherlock was glaring at me, dangerously. "No." I managed to answer. "I'm sorry, I don't mean too. I couldn't help it, your so sexy. I don't have anywhere else to go, please don't throw me out." I was begging, petrified of what he would do to me. I knew I shouldn't have, oh my god I felt like a slutty jail bait but I really did want him. How did I mange to fuck this all up. I tried to hide my face as I felt burning tears in my eyes. I didn't want him to see me cry. "John." His voice was so gentle now as he let go of my hands and cupped my face. "It's ok, don't cry." He kissed my lips gently this time. "It can't be anymore then this until your 18 though and not in public." I nodded agreeing giving him one last passionate kiss. "Go have a shower, I'll clean up the kitchen. There is spare clothes for you in the back pack in my room." Sherlock instructed. I tried not to have a panic attack, I just kissed my science teacher, who is a guy, who wanted to kiss me too. Wow I have fucked this up. After my shower I found Sherlock playing his violin, still no shirt on. I stopped and watched him, his muscles flexed as he played, it was like he was in a completely different world. "Your staring." He suddenly spoke. "Sorry." I murmured heading to the kettle. "Can you run down to the shop? Lists on the bench, credit card is there too." "Sure" I murmured grabbing both, I slipped my wallet and phone in my pocket and headed out. I put my ear buds in to listen to music.

"(Ooh) Once upon a time  
I didn't give a damn  
But now here we are"

Meeting Mycroft.  
Mycrofts POV   
I watched the boy leaving my brothers unit heading to the store up the road, ear buds in his ears listening to music. I waited until he was inside before approaching myself. I found him easily, in the cleaning aisle mumbling to himself as he looked up how to remove blood stains from carpet. I waited until he picked something up and put it in his cart before heading to the biscuit aisle. "As an aspiring doctor I hope you plan on buying my brother something healthy to eat." The boy jumped as I grabbed a packet of biscuits myself. "I'm sorry." He politely addressed me taking his ear buds out. "I assume he gave you his credit card to pay for all this." I questioned. "You must be Mycroft." He relaxed. "So my dear brother does talk about me." I smiled at him. "Kinda." John replied a little awkward around the issue, obviously my brother did speak of me but not fondly. "Oh well, my dear brother has a interesting tongue." John stiffened following both meanings of my comment. Good, he is going to be easy to read. I thought as John pretended nothing had been said and headed to the fruit aisle. "So medical school, expensive." I continued. "I'll work something out." John shrugged gently placing some apples in a bag. "I could help you." I offered. John stopped and faced me. "Why would you want to help me?" He was trying to read my face now. "Well, I can make your life easier if you make my life easier." I waited for his reaction, a little slow but he got there. "You want me to spy on Sher... Professor Holmes." John tried to cover his mistake. "I know he let's you call him Sherlock, but spy is such a harsh word. Just keep me updated on what he's up to." I clarified as I picked out a orange. John pulled himself up as tall as possible, "I will keep an eye on him but I'm not going to tell you shit." He answered storming off to the deli. I was impressed, my brother had found himself a good one, loyal caring. Just what my brother needs, I wonder how long he'll stay. I followed him to the deli, after he was served he headed to the bread section. "Think about it John." I slid a $200 eftpos card in his pocket as I headed out. I watched him leave with two large bags of food as he walked back to Baker st. Something I also expected hidden in his back pocket.

 

Brothers  
John's POV   
"Sherlock." I murmured as I entered the flat. He was still playing the violin but nodded that he had heard me. "I met someone you know at the shop." I was testing the water. "Mycroft." Was his instant answer. "Yes, he wanted me to spy on you." I casually started putting the food away. "How much did he offer you?" Sherlock replied unfazed. "Enough to get me through medical school." I answered. "What did you say?" Sherlock asked. "I said no of course, I'm not going to spy on you." I answered. "Damn, that would have been perfect. You should think about these things John." Sherlock answered. I stared at him confused. He waltz over still playing kissing me on the lips before moving back to the window. "I'm not going to spy on you for your brother." I decided to make it clear. "I met someone you know too." Sherlock added. I looked at him confused again. "Your sister dropped your school gear off." Sherlock nodded towards my school gear I hadn't noticed sitting in the far corner of the lounge room. I casually wondered over to my bag and slid the tube out of my back pocket into my backpack. I still couldn't help that maybe he had seen me but his back was still to me. "So Sherlock." I wasn't sure how to approach the following conversation. "I don't think you should sleep on the couch, it's not good for your back." I blurted out. Sherlock faced me again. "What are you proposing?" He was searching my face, I couldn't look at him. "We are two mature people and your bed is quite large." Sherlock stopped playing. "Are you suggested we share the bed?" Sherlock was still staring at me. "Essentially." I answered trying to casually put the rest of the food away. "Is that why you bought lube?" He asked, his eyes boring into me. I almost dropped the bread. "Nno." I stammered. I could feel my face burn red, I figured I was going to need it if I'm spending so much time around him I was going to need it to release the built up tension. I could already feel it just by him looking at me. Thankfully Sherlock's phone chimed. "Coat, let's go!" Sherlock grabbed his coat and was out the door. It was great to be back on a case with Sherlock as he got straight into it I stood back and watched standing beside Lestrade. "John, how are you?" I smiled at him. "I'm good." Actually I was bloody excited but I tried to keep it cool. "You have certainly had an impression on Sherlock." Lestrade smirked cheekily. "Not as much as an impression my brother has had on you Graham." Sherlock retorted from the ground beside the corpse. "It's Greg." He bit back dropping the cheeky grin instantly. Sherlock grabbed my arm and hulled me back to a cab, deep in though. I listened to the radio in the cab.

"Just don't give up  
I'm workin' it out  
Please don't give in  
I won't let you down  
It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
Just keep coming around"


	6. School board

The school Board  
-sex warning-  
Sherlock's POV   
I could hear John swearing quietly at the utensil draw, something about a fork stuck in it. I wasn't expecting to see his gorgeous arse in the air in just a bright red pair of tight boxers however. The next thing I know I have my hands on both his hips, he stood up suddenly trying to face me but I didn't let go of his hips. Instead I rubbed my hips against his. "Sherlock?" His voice surprised yet husky. I dug my fingers into this hips grinding myself against him as I buried my face into his neck breathing him in. I felt one of his hands twirl into my hair as the other grabbed my waist. I heard a pleasure hum come from deep in his throat as I snaked my hands up his bare chest pulling him tighter to me. I wanted him so badly but I just grinded myself into his arse and the friction of our clothes was driving me crazy. I tried to smother my face into his shoulder as he started to groan, he was pulling himself off as I was dry fucking him from behind. I felt his head fall back on my shoulder as his body began to shudder in climax. All I could do was bite his shoulder as I too came. God what the hell was I doing. I stepped away from him thankful I had enough brains to at least keep our pants on. "I'm sorry." Was all I could muster before I retreated to my bedroom. Burnt into my memory the look on his bright red flustered face and that satisfied yet shy grin. I heard him head to the shower, I cleaned myself up as best I could before collecting my own clothes for a shower. Gees what the hell is wrong with me! I heard him come out so I headed out of my bedroom. He had his school trousers on, his school shirt and jumper hanging over the couch as he had a towel over his face still drying his hair. He pulled it off to look at me. Fucken hell, how does he look so friggin sexy! Shirtless, in my lounge room his dirty blonde hair sticking up all over the place and that damn shy grin on his face. He looked like an adorable hedgehog again. I cupped his face in my hands and kissed him, "Your going to be the death of me John Watson!" I breathed between kisses. "You better go have a shower before we are late for school." He managed to breath back. I closed my eyes and lent my head on his forehead taking a deep calming breath. This was so wrong yet I had never felt like this for anyone or anything ever before. I let him go and headed to the shower. We made it in time for school but I was stopped before I got to my class. "Headmaster is looking for you." The smug receptionist had ripped me from my pleasant memories of this morning, her flirting always made me feel nueasus. I nodded heading towards the headmasters office. "Oh, Sherlock, thank you please sit." He was uncomfortable, this was a chat he didn't want to have with me. "I have a class, let's make this quick." I answered not sitting. "I understand you have John Watson living with you now." He wasn't looking at me but nervously fiddling. "Correct." I answered glaring at him. "Well, with the amount of time the two of you spent together outside school... There is concern from the school board." He finally spat it out. "The boy needs some where to live and hands on experience and tutoring if he is to become a doctor." I pointed out as if it was obvious. "I have to move him out of your class." The headmaster finished. "Fair enough, my class is waiting." With that I turned and headed out not before I ran into John. "John, why aren't you in class?" I asked surprised. He looked petrified. "The headmaster wants to see me." He looked at me as if he was begging for help. "It's ok John, he just wants to move you out of my class, conflict of interest now your living with me." John relaxed. "Oh, ok." He gave me a forced smile. I nodded and pretend to head back to my class, instead I headed to a closet near the headmasters office so I could hear the conversation. John sat as the headmaster started to talk, John was suddenly on his feet yelling. "What! Professor Holmes is the first one who has given a shit about my future and your standing here accusing him of been a perve! That's sick! He is my teacher and he is giving me somewhere to stay." John yelled at him. "John, calm down. I had to ask for your safety." I heard the headmaster reply. "I'm safer with Professor Holmes then anywhere else." John was still storming. "John, just promise me if anything happens that your not comfortable with that you will ring me straight away." I heard John's feet storm towards the door. "John, Professor Holmes is a train wreak, I would hate to see him drag you down with him." John turned back to face him. "How can you say that." John yelled at him. "I know his brother..." John butted in "well Mycrofts an arsehole!" And with that he opened the door and slammed it shut storming back to his class. John stood up for me even after what happened this morning. I was stunned. He should have told him what I did this morning but he didn't. I was more confused then ever.

"Yeah, it's plain to see  
That baby you're beautiful  
And there's nothing wrong with you  
It's me, I'm a freak  
But thanks for lovin' me  
Cause you're doing it perfectly"


	7. John's Birthday

Birthday plans  
Sherlocks POV   
"So, um Sherlock. My 18th birthday is in two weeks." John was making tea in the kitchen as I sat on the couch thinking of our latest case. "I'm aware." I answered waiting to see where this conversation was going. "I was thinking maybe we should, I don't know, do something." John replied distractedly putting a third sugar in my tea. "What did you have in mind?" I replied wondering if this was going to effect my current plans for his 18th birthday. "Um, a nice dinner maybe. We could just have something at the park." John was nervously stirring the tea now. I headed to the kitchen to see John still stirring a tea, I slipped my arms around his waist. "Isn't the norm to go out celebrate in style and get drunk?" I asked. "I guess but that doesn't appeal to me, plus we can't afford anything lavish." I sat my head on top of his, "getting drunk doesn't appeal to you because of your father and sister." I absentminded commented. John shrugged. "Should you not at least interact with your family?" John turned in my arms to face me. "I don't think they want me around and I sure as hell don't want to visit my father." John glared at my chest. "So a nice quiet dinner then and I'll introduce you to some wine. How does that sound?" John looked up at me searching my face before smiling. "That sounds lovely actually." I hugged John before we had to get ready for school. 

John's POV   
Sherlock asked me to wait outside his class at the end of school, I ignored the shitty looks some of the students gave me as they left his class. "John, lets go." Sherlock was the last one out as he wrapped his scarf around his neck and took off down the hallway. I caught up. "What are we doing professor?" I asked having never waited outside his class before I knew something was up. A side smirk was the only answer I got as he pulled me into a cab. He gave the driver an address I didn't recognise before decrieetly sliding his hand into mine. We stopped outside an up market clothing store for men, Sherlock was out of the cab and handed the cabbie money as I got out myself dragging my school bag behind me. Sherlock knocked on the door and a well dressed woman answered. "Holmes?" She enquired. "Yes" Sherlock replied as she ushered us in. Before I knew it I was in a change room been handed clothes to try on with Sherlock directing three women on what he wanted. I stepped out of the change room my face burning red in embarrassment. Thankfully it was only Sherlock sitting on a couch, his hands in a steeple under his chin. His eyes glued on me. "Nope." He popped the p. I tried on a few more selections with either a nod or a nope from Sherlock. "Tea Mr Holmes?" I heard a sweet voice try to get his attention. "black two sugars." He answered abruptly. "um, Sherlock. How do you tie a tie?" I asked. 

Sherlock's POV   
I opened the curtain to find John in a white button up shirt and his red boxer shorts struggling with his tie. He looked up at me a little shocked I was in his cubicle. My god I loved those boxer shorts. I closed the curtain behind me and stood in front of him. "Sherlock." He practically whispered. "How are we suppose to pay for this?" He asked looking confused and a little upset while showing me the price on the shirt he had on. "I borrowed Mycrofts credit card." I answered giving him a smirk. "Wouldn't he notice, I don't want you to get in trouble." He whispered back worry lines developing on his young face. "It's ok, Mycroft isn't going to notice, he has plenty of them." I shruggled. I gently showed him how to tie his tie as he looked in my eyes. "You all good with that?" I asked him knowing he hadn't watched or paid attention to what I had said. "Thank you Sherlock." He practically whispered. I couldn't help myself, I lent down to just give him a kiss. I ended up pushing him against the wall, my hand tangled in his hair the other holding his thigh as he wrapped his legs around me. "Mr Holmes, your tea." A sweet voice called. I stopped and lent my forehead on John's. "Just leave it on the table, also this black tie isn't the right colour. Bring me some Ocean blue ones." I answered trying not to sound as frustrated as I felt. I let John slide out of my hands and back on his feet as I took a deep calming breath and headed back to my couch. John came out in the full suit, he looked perfect except he needed a tie to match his eyes rather then a plain black one. The shop assistant presented me with a selection of ties while John tried on another outfit. I found one in the selection that was perfect for John's eyes, I had his eyes memorised in my mind palace so I didn't even need to check. I gestured for her to leave before John came out again. This time he was in tight black skinny jeans, blue converses, a blue sweater shirt that matched his eyes and a leather jacket. Perfect for my plans and omg, those skinny jeans, we really needed to go home. As John dressed back in his school clothes I got the last outfit, his suit and another two or three outfits I particularly liked. John looked nervous he whole cab ride back to Baker St, he was worried about using Mycrofts credit card, unsure on how he felt having new clothes bought for him and he was aroused. There was something about watching the emotions on his face, he was so open about how he felt, well his face was. It was like I could read him like a book but he always managed to surprise me.

Coffee Shop   
John's POV   
I watched from the coffee shop as Sherlock and Mycroft spoke, I wondered what they were talking about. It's the afternoon of my birthday. I hoped like hell it wasn't about the clothes Sherlock got for me, I really didn't want Sherlock in anymore trouble. Both Holmes brothers suddenly looked at me, both with quite blank faces yet it's like they are assessing me. Trying to read my soul, having both of them staring at me is more then enough to make me look away and move out of their eye line. 

Inside the shop  
"You know you can't keep him." Mycroft commented as John moved out of their line of vision. "He isn't a pet Mycroft." Sherlock snapped back still looking at the spot John was standing in. "The boy wants to be a doctor, what are you going to do when he starts studying, leaves to go on prac's? Will I find you in a dirty alleyway with a needle in your arm again?" Mycroft tested. "John is not a child." Sherlock snapped back still not looking at his brother. "He will be a man soon, look for a wife and move out to have children. What will you do Sherlock?" Sherlock thought for a moment. "We are grown men and don't have such flights of such a ordinary boring life." Mycroft laughed "we are Holmes brother's, we do not have an ordinary life. Nor any desire for such." Mycroft pulled out some money and put it on the table. "John doesn't want an ordinary life, like an ordinary boy." Sherlock murmured. "Perhaps my dear brother for once we are both wrong." Sherlock's head snapped to look at Mycroft in shock. "A boy wouldn't kill a man for you." Mycroft was on his feet now, "He can do it you know, Greg told me about the case. Let him choose. Oh and you might want to at least get a sofa bed so it looks like your not sharing a bed." Sherlock watched his brother leave and a few minutes later John hurried over. "He looked pissed, was it about the clothes?" John was trying to stay calm. "No, Mycroft said think of it as a birthday present. Reminds me we should be getting ready." Sherlock was on his feet as John followed him back to Baker St.

John's 18th Birthday  
John's POV   
I was nervous as hell, Sherlock had already laid out my clothes. I remembered they were the last outfit I tried on, skinny jeans, blue converses, a blue sweater shirt. I hadn't asked Sherlock for any more details on what he had planned for my 18th but I was still excited. I couldn't get out of my head the day he had me against the wall and said all I could have was a kiss until I was 18. He also said until he was no longer my professor, technically he wasn't, I wasn't in any of his classes anymore. Then again, the moment in the kitchen when I was trying to get the fork out of the draw, that was way more then kissing. Even if he hadn't said anything about it since. We do share a bed too, well when Sherlock actually sleeps. I figured I should be prepared anyway, I spent ages in the health aisle earlier that day in the shop pretending to look at band aids but I was looking at lube and condoms. I also grabbed some breath spray, I laughed when a random thought crossed my mind. This must be what it's like when your preparing for a proper date. I wasn't sure if I should put some in my pocket or just leave it here beside my bed. I had dated girls, I never really went out on a date with them, certainly not for a special day like a birthday. Then again this was different Sherlock was a man. I decided to put a small tube and two condoms in my pocket hoping they weren't horribly noticeable in my skinny jeans pocket. I stepped out into the living room from Sherlock's room he was sitting at the table texting. "Sherlock, are you ready?" Sherlock looked up and smiled at me. "Yes let's go." He handed me the new leather jacket before putting on his coat and scarf before heading out the door. The cab ride was silent as we pulled up at a pub/restaurant looking place I had never been to before. Sherlock told me to wait at the bar, I cradled a lemonade in my hands. Still nervous as if I shouldn't be here, yet I officially turned 18 at about 1am that morning so I was definitely 18 now. I took the chance to look around the place. It was a pub, of sorts, for once I didn't feel completely out of place. Thanks to the clothes Sherlock had got me, a lot of people in nice jeans, casual shirts. A couple of guys where playing pool as the juke box played various music people had selected. The place was certainly a lot cleaner and smelt better then the pub I had found my father in at various times. I pushed that thought out of my head, I didn't want to think about him tonight. I turned back to my lemonade when a hand appeared under my nose. "Hi!" I looked up to a guy, just a little older then me, he had dark straight hair and dark brown eyes smiling at me. "Hi." I replied shaking his hand. "Starting on the hard stuff I see." He laughed nodding at my lemonade. "Gotta start somewhere I guess." I shrugged trying to fight the blush creeping up my neck. "I'm Tom, what's your name?" He asked moving closer. "I'm John." I manage to answer. "Wait, your over 18 yeah." Tom suddenly stopped smiling. "Yeah, today is my 18th birthday." I answered giving him a smile. "That's ok then, Happy Birthday!" Tom grabbed me around the shoulders to enforce his birthday wishes. Suddenly he was still. "Say um, do you have a boyfriend? Tall, dark curly hair, scary eyes, super protective?." I frowned, what the hell was he talking about. I looked up to see him staring at something behind me, I turned to see Sherlock practically murdering Tom with his eyes. "Oh, um, no that's my flat mate." I explained feeling kinda scared at the same time. "Yeah, I wouldn't be so sure about that. Nice meeting you John." Tom smiled quickly and disappeared as Sherlock got to my side still glaring in the direction Tom disappeared in. "Come on John." He practically growled not looking at me, he turned dramatically walking off so I followed him. Sherlock lead me down a hallway and opened two big French style doors then stood aside for me to see. I stepped beside Sherlock to see Molly, Greg, Mycroft, Mrs Hudson, Clara and Harry all standing around a table smiling brightly at me. "Happy Birthday John." They all called out together. There was a pile of presents at the far end of the room on another table with balloons as a centrepiece with 18 written on them as well as a bar. I looked back at Sherlock completely stunned, he gestured for me to go in. Harry was the first to grab me pulling me into a hug. "Hey John, Happy Birthday. Mum couldn't come, she really wanted to. She said to give you an extra hug." Harry gave me another hug. "Are you back with Clara?" I whispered in her ear, he pulled away a little. "Yeah." She started to blush. I was passed around to everyone either with a hug or a firm hand shake with birthday wishes. I ended up standing next to two empty chairs not sure what to do. "Come John, let's buy your first drink shall we." Mycroft grabbed my shoulder steering me towards the bar as everyone took a seat and look like they were picking up conversations they had already started. "What do you want to try first?" Mycroft asked me. I wasn't sure, I really wasn't interested in beer as that reminded me of my father yet the bright coloured drinks reminded me of my sisters drinking. "How about a port?" Mycroft suggested. I nodded. "Fabio, John would like to order." Mycroft gestured for the barman. "A port please" I asked nervously. "Sure." Fabio gave me a wink. "I'll also have a port and a brandy." Mycroft added his order as Fabio moved away. "John, take the Brandy to Sherlock and make him feel better. That dark haired boy from the bar, well my brother has possessive issues." I looked back at Sherlock who was ignoring everyone and obviously brooding. Once Fabio gave us all the drinks and I discovered Mycroft had set up a tab I took Sherlock's Brandy too him, sliding it in front of him. My heart beating like crazy but I was feeling brave, I lent into Sherlock's side. "Thank you for this, it's perfect, like you." I pulled away and took up my seat beside him, he looked at me stunned. Sherlock spent most of the night looking at me with his 'deduction' face on. The night was in fact perfect, we were served awesome food and everyone was talking and enjoying the night. Sherlock finally spoke to me when he handed me my present from him, however it was only a whisper. "I have something else for you at the flat." Which was followed by his face burning red. I was extremely stoked however as Molly had bought me medical books. Mycroft had bought me an expensive doctors bag, I had a hunch he still might not know about the clothes. Greg bought me a lab coat and Harry and Clara had a joint present with my mum of gift vouchers from the stationary shop Clara works at. While Mrs Hudson gave me a first aid kit and Sherlock gave me a brand new set of tea cups with little hedgehogs hand painted on the side. I was completely speechless and over whelmed. The night progressed, Greg got completely drunk, followed closely by Molly. Thankfully Clara was going sober with Harry while Mycroft and Mrs Hudson got cheerier. Sherlock also seemed to get cheerier the more he drank but certainly not drunk. As for me I was enjoying watching everyone else get drunk and regale stories of their 18th I had barely had two drinks the whole night. Once dessert and birthday cake was cleared away, everyone started making plans to get home. Mrs Hudson offered to take Molly home via cab and Mycroft offered to take Greg as he had a work car waiting for him, even if I swear his cheeks flushed and Greg was suddenly quiet. while Clara had driven and was happy to drive Harry home, Sherlock and I joined Molly and Mrs Hudson to flag down a cab. Thankfully all my presents fitted into the bag Mycroft bought me which made it all much easier to carry home. The ladies waved us off from their cab as we stepped into our own cab, Sherlock was practically silent the entire trip home.

Home.   
Sherlock closed the door and stopped, looking at his feet. "John, Why did you say that?" I looked at him blankly trying to remember the last thing I said to him while putting my bag down. "Say what?" I asked gingerly while hanging my jacket up. "Why did you say I was perfect?" Sherlock still looking at the floor. I could feel my face burning in embarrassment. "Because it's true." I shrugged. "You know I can tell if your lying." Sherlock replied. "I know." I straightened my coat up on the hook. "Your not lying, I don't understand. How can you call me perfect?" Sherlock was looking at me now. "I said perfect not flawless. Tea?" I tried to change the subject. Sherlock didn't answer, he was deep in thought so I retreated to the kitchen to make tea. I jumped slightly when I realised Sherlock was directly behind me, he ran his hands down my back making me shiver slightly. "I love these jeans on you." He whispered. He then slid his hand into my back pocket pulling the bottle of lube out. My breath hitched as my face started to burn in embarrassment. Of course he would bloody notice, he sat the bottle on the bench before going back to the pocket for the condoms as well. It felt so good having him slide his fingers into the tight jeans pocket yet I felt like I was about to get in big trouble. He put the condoms on the bench next to the lube but instead of saying anything he slid both hands into the front pockets. I was so pleased I wasn't holding any cups or anything hot because I would have dropped it. Sherlock nestled his face into my neck taking a huge breath in. I could feel his heart beating as fast as mine. "I'm still your professor." Sherlock whispered into my ear. All I could do was wince, if he pulled away from me now I was going to punch him in the face.

-sex scene feel free to skip rest of this chapter-

I could feel his hard on pushing into my back and his fingers were only millimetres away from mine. I let out a disappointed sigh as he pulled his hands out of my pockets but then he ran his fingers along the zipper. "May I." I nodded moving my face so I could kiss his cheek as he unzipped my jeans, I buried my face in his curls as he ran his fingers along the fabric of my boxers stretched over my hard on. Omg his fingers were amazing, he pulled away slightly as he slid his fingers down my hips to push my jeans down. Been skinny jeans they stopped at my knees but Sherlock left them there running his fingers up the front of my thighs, his fingers long enough to skim the inside of my thighs at the same time. I shuddered in pleasure. He moved his face towards mine so we could kiss, it was slow and sensual and epically confusing. "Bedroom." He whispered looking into my eyes, his eyes were dark and lustful and were dragging me in. It actually took me a couple of seconds to register he said something. I cleared my dry throat. "Ok." I managed to squeak out. He moved away so quickly I almost fell over. I kicked my shoes off in the kitchen and pulled my jeans off in the living room by leaning on the door frame. I stood in the bedroom doorway, Sherlock was looking at something with his back to me. He had taken his coat off and it looked like he had stopped halfway to the bed. "Sherlock?" I practically whispered worried about him. "John, do you really want to do this with me?" Sherlock asked not looking at me. "Yes." I answered straight away without even hesitating. He ran his hands throughout his curls, I loved doing that. I slowly approached him. "Sherlock, if you don't want to we don't have too." I tried to sooth him, even with his back to me I could tell his amazing mind was working away madly. I gently ran my fingers down his back then around his waist hugging his back. I felt his fingers encase mine, suddenly he twisted in my arms to face me. He grabbed my face and kissed me like his life depended on it. He pushed me backwards on to the bed and towered over me. I could feel the adrenaline surge through me as my heart started to beat like crazy. He looked over me before crashing his lips back into mine. I started to unbutton his shirt as he buried his fingers into my hair wanting as much of me as he could get. It became a mad rush to strip, touch and kiss everything. We were both naked I had my hand wrapped around Sherlock's cock hard in my hand and he had mine. I was kissing his chest, tasting his sweatiness as he buried his face in my hair. "Wait stop." Sherlock suddenly stopped. "I'm still your professor and this is your birthday." I looked at him confused now. "Sit up." He pointed towards the bed head. I let of of him reluctantly as I did as he said. He carefully pushed my knees apart making me feel really exposed but before I could ask he took my whole cock in his mouth. I gasped before I could stop myself, the heat from his mouth and whatever the hell he was doing with his tongue. Holy shit! "Omg Sherlock!" Was all I could vocalise besides moaning, I grabbed the bed either side of me as I watched my cock disappear into his mouth. It was beyond incredible, I then realised he was tugging himself as I felt him moan around me. "Holy shit!" I was struggling to breath as he started to stare at me, christ, those eyes so full of lust it was too much. "Sherlock, I'm gonna..." Is all I could get out as I practically screamed his name in climax but he didn't stop and took it all. Once my climax finished Sherlock moved so he was practically straddling me but so he could look into my face. He was still wanking himself but I could tell he was close, very close. His head dropped on my shoulder as he called out my name and I felt his body shake and his come spirt out into my stomach. He slumped into me completely spent. I wrapped my arms around him letting him rest on me as he tried to regain his breathing. I was stunned, it was the most amazing thing I had ever experienced and now to have his body naked and sweaty pressed against mine. Well it was the best birthday ever!


	8. Under cover

The Case   
John's POV   
The next day nothing was said as we had to rock up at Scotland Yard, Greg looked hungover yet happy if that's even possible. "So John, what do you think?" Greg asked me suddenly. "He said no." Sherlock suddenly butted in. "Oh, really. Did you tell John how important this is?" Greg looked put out. "It's no Greg!" Sherlock looked almost murderous at him. "Wait, Sherlock, Greg what's going on?" I looked from Sherlock's angry face to Greg who looked conflicted. "It's an uncover job." Greg explained. "I don't mind if you go undercover Sherlock." I looked to Sherlock still confused. "It's not a job for Sherlock, it's a job for you John." Greg looked more and more uncomfortable. "Me?" I questioned. "We need a suitable young 18 year old boy and you fit the bill. It's a prostatute ring." Greg explained. I looked even more confused. "Old men after young boys as basic slaves." Sherlock bit not looking at either of us. "They pick up street boys and set them up with wealthily clients." Greg explained further. "Greg get out." Sherlock suddenly pushed Greg out of his own office. "You know this is the first time you have got his name right." I pointed out Sherlock ignored my comment. "John, before you decide there is something you need to know. Your mother is dead." Sherlock just stood in front of me. "What." I stammered at him. "Your mother, she killed herself." Sherlock explained quietly. "When." I asked "a couple of days before your birthday." Sherlock answered "and you tell me now!" I bit back. "OMG, I have been so selfish, I shouldn't have left her to chase you around London!" I yelled at Sherlock. "It wouldn't have made any difference and I didn't want it to ruin your birthday." Sherlock replied. "How the hell do you know!" I yelled back. "Her note to you." Sherlock simply answered. "She left me a note and you have read it!" I snapped. He pulled it out of his pocket and handed it to me. 

Dear John,  
I'm sorry I haven't spoken to you but to keep you safe from your father it was best this way. I know your safe now away from here, both you and Harry. Please don't blame yourself for this, one day you might understand. I love your father and I wish you could have met the man I married rather then the shadow he is now. Regardless of what you think of him, I love your father and waking every morning knowing he is no longer there beside me. I just can't do this anymore. I hope one day you know the feeling of waking up next to someone who completes you, I hope they stay that person. I love you and I hope you do become a doctor and have a fantastic life.  
Lots of love,  
Your mother.

I read the letter a couple of times letting my tears fall on it until I fell to the floor. Sherlock kneeled beside me pulling me into him letting me cry. I managed to calm myself and lean against the wall behind me, Sherlock copied my position sitting on the floor leaning against the wall. I let my head fall on his shoulder. "Sherlock, John?" Greg called from outside. "Yeah we are all good." I called out Greg opened his office door noticing us both on the floor he closed the door behind him. "He just told you about your mother?" Greg asked raising an eyebrow at Sherlock. "Yeah" I answered. "God." Greg rubbed his face. "So Greg, what's the plan?" I asked straightening myself up. "Well actually it was Sherlock's plan, we get you in, set you up with a client and learn as much as we can." Greg sat on the end of his desk. "Ok then." Greg and Sherlock looked at me stunned. "If it's Sherlock's plan then I trust Sherlock." I added. "Ok, School Holidays start in a weeks time, we'll start it then." Greg gave me a reassuring smile.

Risks  
"Sherlock do you really think I can pull this off?" I tugged at my shirt again. "Of course." Sherlock didn't even look at me. "I mean aren't they after young 'attractive' guys?" I practically whispered. "Your perfect for what they have been looking for, right age, body build and athletically pleasing." Sherlock replied still not looking at me. I stiffened. "You think I'm athletically pleasing?" I whispered back. This time Sherlock did look at me with a cocked eyebrow. "Of course." Sherlock pulled me into a hug. "I will come for you." Sherlock looked into my eyes to make sure I believed him. "Ok John, it's time. Go sit on the concrete wall. The guys name is George." With one last hug I stepped out of our hiding place and sat on the concrete wall shivering slightly. It wasn't long before a middle aged man came and sat beside me. "Jonathan?" He whispered to me. "George?" I whispered back. "So your looking for work?" He asked back. "Yes." I simply replied. "Tell me about yourself." I tried not to move uncomfortably. "Dad's in jail, mum died, I have no family and can't afford to go to school anymore. Wanted to be a doctor" I showed him a medical text book I decided to bring with me, I shivered again, how true this situation could have been if it wasn't for Sherlock. "Your over 18 yeah?" George asked. "Yeah, a week ago." I answered. "Perfect." George whispered. "Come along then." George ushered me towards a car as I pulled my back pack over my shoulder and we both got in. "Jonathan this is Michael." George waved towards the driver. Michael quickly looked at the back seat before returning his eyes to the road. Michael could have only been a couple of years older then me. "Michael will get you ready for work." George explained. George continued explaining the expectations as I listened and watched where we were going. Basically you do the wrong thing you get whipped. We pulled up at an old warehouse as George stepped out of the car Michael followed him. "So Michael will show you around, get you cleaned up and settled in." George opened the door to something completely unexpected. The foyer was set up like a mansion foyer, painted white with tasteful artworks. A door to the left which George headed too, I saw a beautifully set up office before he shut the door. To the right Michael showed me quickly an sitting room filled with books, comfy chairs and even a fire place. To the back of the foyer was a set of stairs which is where Michael took me up. That's when it turned back into a warehouse. Michael showed me an open hall that was the kitchen, he gestured to a hallway saying they were the bedrooms then took me to a bathroom. "It's a pity you know, George said you are to be untouched. He already has a client in mind for you but you have to be untouched." Michael sighed as I pulled my old clothes off as Michael held out a rubbish bag for them to go in. "Even if you are short, your all man." Michael smiled seductively at me. "The things I could teach you." Michael waited hungrily for me to finish striping, I wasn't planning on taking my boxers off in front of him but it was obvious he wasn't leaving until I did. I took a deep calming breath before taking them off too and putting them in the bag. "Good, now shower and put these clothes on. Shower well, clients like clean and presentable. Even if I have to do it myself." Michael smirked before leaving me alone. I took a deep breath out and got into the shower. I was so pleased to get clean, I knew I had to look the part of a street kid but I wasn't overly fond of how dirty Sherlock made me get. Good I wish he was here. I managed to get clean, dry myself and get dressed into the simple pyjama's Michael left out for me. I opened the door to find him leaning on the door frame. He smiled at me seductively, obviously happy with my transformation. "It's late so straight to bed for tonight then training tomorrow." Michael was still smiling and directing me to a bedroom. They were just like dorm rooms, two single beds and a bench between them, one cupboard to the side. A boy stood from one of the beds as soon as we entered and sat back down as soon as Michael left. "I'm Robert or Rob." The boy held out his hand. "John." I replied shaking his hand and dropping my bag on the floor. "You off the streets too?" I asked casually not really knowing what constituted as acceptable conversation. "Yeah, run away." Rob answered rubbing his hands along his trousers. I sat on the other bed. "My dad is in jail and mum died." I felt I should explain my own situation, made me even more appreciative of Sherlock. As I looked back at the bed I was sitting on, it also made me miss him, I half expected to see him laying there asleep. "We better get to sleep." Rob faked a smile turning the lights off as we both crawled into our own beds. "Rob, do you know what happens?" I asked through the dark. "Depends on your knowledge, they will teach you stuff then try and match you with a client. My old client, Mr Tate, was nice enough. The older the client the better, the younger the client is the longer your with them and they can be the hardest. The worse Mr Tate wanted was a blow job." Rob answered with no emotion. "What happened to him?" I whispered. "He died, heart attack. I hope my next client is old too. One boy, Seb or Sebastian, they recon he killed his last client in America. He's one scary kid so don't cross him, he did put another kid in hospital a couple of weeks ago. Michael wouldn't even go near him." I didn't realise it was an international thing. "So what countries could I end up in?" I hadn't considered if I ended up in another country if Sherlock could get me back. "I'm not sure how many countries but the guy that was in your bunk last was Asian." I decided not to question any further as I drifted into an uncomfortable sleep.

Seb  
John's POV   
I woke the next day to Rob shaking me awake. "Come on or we'll miss breakfast." Rob grabbed a coat from the back of the door throwing me one too. In the daylight I noticed our pyjama's and coats matched, on entering the kitchen it was hard to miss. 10 boys ranging from barely 18 to maybe 20 all in the same clothes. We had to toast our own bread and had jam, peanut butter and butter to chose from. "Each room has tasks that change each day, our task is the washing today." Rob explained as we toasted our toast. Suddenly Rob grabbed me and pulled me away from the toaster to let a tall, skinny blonde push past us all. He grabbed someone else's toast and went and sat alone in the far side of the room. "Who is that?" I whispered to Rob. "That's Sebastian." Rob whispered back now buttering his bread. "Apparently he is getting assigned today, thank god. Scares the crap out of me." Rob and I sat as far away as possible from Seb. He certainly had the air of been an uncaring sort, a huge scar down one side of his face. He glared at everyone as if he was planning your murder in the most unpleasant way. He didn't bite his food either, he ravished it like a wild animal. Actually that is completely what he reminded me off a crazed wild animal. Rob nudged me to stop staring. "Come on John, we have washing to do." Rob grabbed my plate and lead me to the sink for the dishes then down to laundry. There were two shoots, one for black clothes and one for white. There was also white sheets and black blankets but Rob explained you wash as much of the white clothes together as you can, as much of the black clothes together and the sheets and blankets separate. Even the washing machines were either for black or white. So as I sorted the whites between clothes and sheets as Rob threw them in the machines then moved on to separating the black clothes from the black blankets as Rob threw them in the machines. "Wow we cruised threw that! I'm pleased there wasn't any bloody sheets this time, I hate those." Rob wiped the sweat off his face. "Let's grab a drink." Rob suggested as the machines still had a half hour to wash. As we stood in the empty kitchen drinking water I heard George call out to Seb to come down stairs. "He's going to meet his new client." Rob commented offhandedly. "Can we go watch?" I asked giving him a cheeky grin. Rob laughed and shook his head. "Adventurous." He muttered before following me as we snuck out having already heard Seb heading down the stairs. We waited until we were sure Seb was with George and Michael before heading down the stairs. We listened into the sitting room door, just able to see through the crack. Sure enough Michael was petrified of Seb as he cowarded behind George. Seb was on his knees in the middle of the room as another man came into view swinging a riding crop. "Sebastian has a lot of experience with guns, perfect for your hunting trips Mr Moriarty" George's voice was explaining but the man, Mr Moriarty looked like he was hunting Seb. Suddenly a loud crack made both Rob and I jump as Mr Moriarty hit Seb across the back with his riding crop. They just looked at each other studying each other's reactions. "Mr Moriarty, we ask that you are gentle with the merchandise less you want to buy him." George nervously warned. "I'll take this one." He answered with a cruel smile spread across his face. Rob and I turned and ran, we didn't stop until we were in the laundry room. 

Training  
John's POV   
"Holy shit!" Rob breathed. "That guy is a bigger psycho then Seb!" I sat on the floor beside one of the machines. "Please tell me that isn't normal." I forced out between deep breaths. "No, that's not normal. Gees I hope I get an old guy." Rob held onto the machine as he calmed his breath. Once we had our breath back we started to empty the machines, hang the clothes out then put another load on. We had just finished turning the last machine on when Michael appeared at the door. "Rob and John, your finished the laundry for the day. Your been presented tomorrow so grab some lunch, go have a shower, get changed ready for your training" he pointed to me "and your refresher." Michael pointed at Rob. We both nodded and I followed Rob back to the kitchen, lunch was similar to breakfast, bread and spreads. Once finished I followed Rob again who headed to a room I hadn't been in. It was full of clothes, all sorted in various sizes but all the same, white shirts, black pants, black socks, black boxers then the pyjama's and robes then white sheets and black blankets. "Grab a set in your size John." Rob instructed as he grabbed his. I quickly grabbed mine as we headed to the bathroom. After having a shower Rob showed me how they wanted us groomed before we headed back to our room. It wasn't long before Michael came for us and took us to the sitting room, we had to make tea, stand correctly, sit correctly by the end of it all my head was spinning. Thankfully George put his head in, "Michael, I want those two in my office." Rob looked at me devastated then it dawned on me, we were busted for overhearing Seb's presentation. We gingerly followed Michael into George's office, Michael made us sit as he left the room. George was on the phone as far away from us as possible. "Yes sir." Is all I heard before George hung up and turned to us. "Ok, you two, tomorrow I will be presenting you to new clients so best behaviour. If you lose these clients I will have to flog the both of you and putting you on double duties. Do I make myself clear?" George glared at us. "Yes sir." We both replied. George was about to say something else when I huge crash came from what had to be the kitchen. "Damn, you two stay here!" George demanded as he ran from the room. "Quick Rob, this is our chance to find out what the clients names are!" I excitedly jumped out of my seat and started searching. "What's the good of knowing their names?" Rob asked. "We can look them up, I still have my phone." I threw him a cheeky smile and he instantly started to help look. I noticed a burn phone in the bin under a heap of paper, I slid it into my pocket. It matched the one on George's desk. We carefully searched, I slid a couple of things into my pocket before Rob whispered "Bingo!" Showing me George's diary with two names written on tomorrow. Mr David Shawn at 10am and Professor Paul Grey at 11:30am. "I wonder which is which?" Rob mused but we didn't have time to think as we heard George huffing down the stairs. We quickly threw ourselves back into our chairs as George opened the door. "So you two, Robert you will be presented first and you must look immaculate understand!" Rob nodded. "Jonathan your going to be presented second, your client is smart so use your brain. Use what you know about medicine." I nodded. "Good, now go eat and get some sleep, be ready by 9:30am." With that George gestured we leave. After dinner I dug out my phone and looked up Mr David Shawn on my phone. "Just says he works for the government, no other information." I looked grim at Rob. I quickly looked up Professor Paul Grey but my phone died. "Damn I need to plug it in." I quickly grabbed my bag for the cord. "We don't have any power points in the rooms. Sorry John." Rob looked solum at me this time. "That's ok." I shoved my phone back in my bag just as Michael pushed the door open. "John, as I can't touch you, you will just have to read this tonight." Michael handed me a book, I quickly read the cover. The basic's of gay sex. My mouth fell open. "Pity." Michael closed the door leaving me shocked. Rob quickly got up to see what it was. "Oh. Well probably a good thing really, Michael has a serious hard on for you. I recon if you don't get this client tomorrow he'll move you into his room." Rob commented, I glared at him. "Don't worry John, it gets easier and the better at it you are the nicer they treat you." Rob shrugged. "Why don't you leave, go home?" I asked suddenly. Rob crawled into his bed. "I get treated better here." He answered before rolling over and leaving me to the book.


	9. Presentation time.

Presentation time.   
Not sure who was more nervous, Rob or John as they dressed in basic silence. Thye stopped at the top of the stairs. "Do I look immaculate John?" Rob suddenly turned to John obviously scared. John looked at him seriously, he hadn't really taken the time to observe his room mate. Sherlock would probably be disappointed. Rob looked quite young, especially in the face but having been in the same room as him changing John knew he had a mans body. Muscular from hard work yet still soft hands and the unmistakable fear in his light blue baby eyes. John grabbed a stray bit of lint off his shoulder and pushed a light brown strand of his hair back into place. Rob did look immaculate and strangely quite appealing. John gave him a reassuring smirk. "You look perfect Rob." John replied. Rob took a deep breath out that either had noticed he was holding and Rob's shoulders relaxed a little. "John and Robert let's go." Michael had suddenly appeared holding a heap of paperwork and looking much more like a secretary then George's toy. Michael headed down stairs so they followed, he dismissed them to George's office as George's voice called him from the sitting room. Perfect John thought, he is going to have at least half an hour to search George's office. It was mere minutes when a knock at the door made both boys jump, John took one look at Rob before sneaking towards the door. Rob was right behind John as they snuck a look at who had to be Mr David Shawn. He was a fairly tall man, had to be in his 60ties or 70ties so not too young like the Moriarty man from yesterday yet still young enough to be mean to Rob. John could feel Rob shiver slightly behind him. He had his back to them but he was immaculately dressed and obviously took extreme pride in how he looked, John wished that Rob would end up more his dresser then his 'sex slave' as Sherlock had described it. Michael politely took his coat and hung it in the closet before ushering him into the sitting room. "He looks like an alright guy." John suddenly felt the need to reassure Rob. Rob just nodded as they returned to their seats just in time for Michael to walk in. "Rob you will address him as sir." Michael started talking without even looking at us as he opened a waist coat pulling Rob to his feet to pull it onto him. "Do not spill anything on this understand!" Michael practically growled at Rob. "Yes sir." Rob squeaked. "Perfect." Michael breathed almost like he was going to jump the boy. Rob gave John a weak smile as Michael pulled him out of the room. John gave him an encouraging smile back. As soon as the sitting room door was closed John jumped out of his seat and searched whatever he could, he even photocopied the next three weeks in George's diary hoping like hell no one heard the photocopier. John had just put the desk back as he found it when three sets of feet entered the foyer. "Robert will just be a couple of minutes to grab his gear and he is all yours sir." Michael's voice was pleased as a set of feet dashed up the stairs. Suddenly John realised he may never see Rob again and snuck closer to the door. "I must say I'm impressed, I wasn't expecting you to produce such a boy to suit all my needs." John assumed must be Mr Shawn's voice. "Oh sir, we pride ourselves on young men who are intelligent and sophisticated. One needs more then just talent in the bedroom." Michael's sooth voice replied making John shudder a little. God I hope Sherlock knows what he's doing. It took mere seconds for Rob to be back in the foyer and beside Mr Shawn, he gently wrapped his long fingers around Rob's shoulder and directed him to the door which Rob opened for him. At least he was been gentle. John let himself believe as he quickly headed back to the chair. Michael entered the office raking his eyes over John making him panic slightly, Michael dropped the paperwork on George's desk without taking his eyes off John. "Now John." Michael smacked his lips starting to circle him drinking in his board muscular chest, taunt arse, his dirty blonde hair and those eyes. John couldn't steady his heart beat, what if Michael noticed the pages in his back pocket. Michael was circling him like prey. "Oh, I'm so conflicted. For me or for the client but how mad would George be and Mr Mortimer, I guess one could only dream." Michael grabbed John's arse cheek, thankfully the one without a pocket. "Michael!" A rough version of George's voice made both of them jump, George was standing at the door and wasn't happy. "Untouched was the client's instructions." George growled this time. "Come on Michael, the professor will be here soon." George left the room and Michael followed quickly behind. John took a deep breath out and fell into the chair. It felt like mere seconds when another knock at the door got John's attention as Michael's voice invited the professor inside followed by the sitting room door closing. Michael's head suddenly appeared. "John, bring the tea set in now." John quickly grabbed the new tea set that was sitting beside him focusing on not dropping it. It wasn't until John was completely inside the sitting room and had followed Michael's instructions of what to make that John turned to see Sherlock sitting comfortably in a seat watching John intently. John tried not to smile suddenly or drop the tea cup he was holding. Michael shoved John towards him. "Your tea sir." John presented the tea cup and saucer to Sherlock. "Thank you Jonathan." Sherlock answered with the poshest voice John had ever heard from his lips. "Name the 28 bones of the human hand." Sherlock suddenly demanded. "There is only 27 bones in a human hand unless your counting the Sesamoid bone." John managed to answer. A strange smile crossed Sherlock's lips as George had suddenly become very stiff in the corner of John's eye sight. "Shirt off." Sherlock suddenly demanded standing up. John looked from Sherlock who seemed at ease to George who was slightly stunned to Michael who was almost drooling. John took a deep breath and slowly started to undo his shirt buttons as Sherlock casually slid his gloves back on. "Come now boy we don't have all day, however I will take your hesitation in favour that my request of an untouched boy has been followed." Sherlock didn't look up but George threw a death stare at Michael who suddenly looked ashamed. John took his shirt off faster, once the shirt was in John's hands Sherlock moved him by his shoulders so he could inspected him. Sherlock walked around John now letting his gloved hand ran down his back and slide the paperwork out of his back pocket while looking as if he was inspecting a part of John's hair. That's why he moved John so the Michael and George couldn't see him take the paperwork out of his pocket, gees Sherlock is good. John thought to himself. "All I can see is old damage so this one will do nicely." Sherlock was now addressing George. "However I believe John would be a better name, less memorable. I don't want anyone taking too much notice of my company." Sherlock now left John standing half naked in the middle of the room as he moved towards the paperwork to be signed. John took a deep breath out noticing after that Michael was still staring at him with a hungry look on his face. John quickly put his shirt back on trying to ignore Michael. "Go get your things John." George demanded. John moved as quick as what was acceptable to grab his bag and meet Sherlock on the foyer. "So John, you will address me as Professor understand." Sherlock was slipping back into his coat. "Yes professor." John replied opening the door for him. The ride was silent, John wasn't sure if it was safe to talk in the car, he didn't recognise the car or the driver and decide silence was safer. John had moved the burn phone and the additional paperwork he had found the day before into his pockets however so Sherlock was free to take them when he wanted too.


	10. Authors note

So I'm not dead and I haven't deserted my writing! I had a baby, a damn cute one too! However said baby is sapping every life force within me to the point I had pizza for breakfast this morning while breastfeeding her in bed... Parenting is hard shit people! Anyway once I have had more then half an hour sleep and my brain no longer feels like soggy cereal I will get back to writing so pleased don't run away! I promise at the 1am feeds I'm slowly writing something and new chapters will magically appear! Thanks and I love you all!

Mumma Salt!


	11. Under cover home

Under cover home  
The car finally pulled in to a huge beautiful house, maybe mansion was a better description, John tried to take it all in as Sherlock rushed him inside. "Professor your home." A woman met them at the door taking Sherlock's coat. "And who is this lovely young chap." She smiled brightly at John. "New house boy." Sherlock murmured as he removed his gloves. "Oh and make sure the staff know he is not to be touched, make sure Mr Ford knows I will sack him on the spot if I even suspect." Sherlock basically growled at the woman. "Yes professor." She answered with less cheer in her voice. "Come John." Sherlock gestured I followed him as he took me through a couple of rooms then headed down into the cellar. When I was certain we were alone I grabbed his shoulder a couple of stairs below me he turned to be at my face height. "John are you ok? Did they hurt you at all?" He asked suddenly checking me over. "Sherlock I'm fine, they didn't hurt me." He stopped to look in my eyes to make sure. "My god I missed you." I whispered as I suddenly threw myself at him slamming my lips into his wrapping my arms around his neck. He kissed me back just as feverishly pulling me closer by wrapping his arms around my waist. He snuggled his face into my neck making me groan in delight. Suddenly a throat cleared with in the cellar, we weren't alone. Sherlock lent his head on my chest letting out a frustrated groan as I desperately looked for the person. Greg stepped into the light. "Hi John." He smiled awkwardly. "Greg." I was surprised, even more surprised that Sherlock hadn't moved. "Don't worry, I'm not judging and I kinda figured." He gestured to Sherlock still in my arms. "I'm here for an update." Sherlock finally stood back up and headed towards Greg. I was able to explain that George and Michael were only the managers that George gets instructions from someone else who he only talks to via phone. Maybe a Mr Mortimer. I was able to give Greg the burn phone and all the other things I found in George's office. "Greg, what will happen to the boys?" I asked thinking about Rob. "I mean when all this is over?" Greg rubbed his forehead. "I'm not sure John, depends on each situation of the boys." I nodded. John spent the next couple of days pretending to be Sherlock's young relation, going to secretive men's lounges surrounded by men in suits who just kept trying to one up each other. Sherlock complained bitterly about how boring they all were when he and John were alone. On the third night at a extremely dull men's lounge John was daydreaming at the bar when someone tapped him on the shoulder. "John." John turned to see Rob's smiling face, with Mr Shawn watching intently in the distance. "Hey Rob, how are you?" John basically whispered. "I'm ok, Mr Shawn is nice, possessive but nice. What about the professor?" Rob asked letting his eyes flick to Sherlock who was pretending to entertain a particularly fat and ugly man who's hand was holding a death grip on a boy who could only just be legal if he even was. The fear in his eyes was the reason John originally offered to get Sherlock a drink, John couldn't stand watching it any longer. "The professor is the same, really protective." John answered flashing Sherlock a quick smile as Sherlock's eyes had quickly darted to John to make sure he was ok. "That's Frankie." Rob added looking scared. "Frankie?" John asked. "Frankie came in and went out almost as quickly as you did only Frankie didn't have that petrified look on his face. Considering the situation Frankie was actually a pretty relaxed and easy going kid when I met him." Rob chewed his lip in worry. "How old is Frankie?" John whispered back. "As far as I could work out he wasn't legal but..." Rob stopped mid sentence as John's eyes widened in fear looking over Rob's shoulder. "Found a friend Robert?" Mr Shawn wrapped his hand around the back of Rob's neck possessively. "I'm Jonathan, I live with Professor Grey." John quickly stuck his hand out. "I was just saying, according to Professor Grey, the red is much better then the white but your after a port." John quickly made up a lie as to why they were talking as Rob quickly moved to hand Mr Shawn his port. Mr Shawn shook John's hand obviously buying the lie but before Mr Shawn could answer long fingers suddenly crawled possessively around the back of John's neck. "Who's your friend Jonathan?" Sherlock asked from above John. "Robert I believe." John gestured to Rob as if trying to remember. "I'm Professor Grey." Sherlock extended his hand to Mr Shawn as both men pulled their boys closer possessively. After a short courtesy conversation Mr Shawn pulled Rob away. "That was Rob." John murmured into Sherlock's side and the petrified boy. John nodded slightly to Frankie. "Is Frankie, Rob said not legal." An hour later Sherlock and John where updating Lestrade. "Frankie should be our priority, the poor boy is petrified." John offered. "I agree, abuse will be simple to prove by the bruises around his shoulders, also if you raid tonight a rape kit will will prove beyond a doubt." Sherlock added. "God." Lestrade rubbed his forehead in disgust as Sherlock continued. "Mr Laning had consumed enough alcohol to be aroused yet not enough to pass out before acting on the urges. It's quite obvious that he forces the boy to bottom..." "Sherlock enough, please!" Lestrade snapped. After taking a deep breath Lestrade continued "what about this Robert and Mr Shawn?" Lestrade asked. "Rob seems safe enough." John prompted Sherlock. "Yes, Mr Shawn is possessive of the boy and he is still grooming the boy to meet his need for cleanliness. I'd say two weeks maybe three before Mr Shawn makes a move but he isn't going to hurt the boy." Sherlock suddenly slid his hand into John's under the table. "Ok, we'll raid them another time, right now I need a reason to raid Mr Laning as not to bring suspicion." Lestrade huffed. "Embezzlement, Mr Laning has been stealing from his company for years." Sherlock produced bank statements with highlighted transactions. John smiled at Sherlock as he explained how Mr Laning had been stealing for years. Sherlock held John tight that night the unspoken concern that John could have been in Frankie's place crowding Sherlock's mind palace.


	12. End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I can't finish this story, my life has changed so much in the last two months that my heart is no longer in it. Instead of just ditching this story I'm going to post my notes so you can see where I was going for a little closer. Sorry!

Moriarty  
That weekend as John tried not to roll his eyes at yet another function a face John could have gone the rest of his life not seeing again appeared, Seb followed closely by Mr Moriarty. The most unnerving thing was their matching smirks that made unpleasant shivers go down John's spine. Sherlock looked at John having noticed him shiver and followed John's eye line to fall on the two.

John sat in the garden trying to relax, Seb left a bitter taste in his mouth and Moriarty just gave him the creeps. "You must be the new house boy." A gruff voice called across the garden. "Yes sir." John was instantly on his feet, he still hadn't met all the staff. "I'm Mr Ford, the gardener." He smiled with an almost predatory grin. "Nice to meet you." John tried to keep his voice strong and polite. "What ya doing out here at this hour?" He asked leaning against the wall beside John. "Just clearing my head." John answered not sure if he should run back inside or stand his ground. 

Lestrade's head was on the desk. "Fucking Moriarty." He groaned as Sherlock looked over pictures of corpses all murdered executioner style including Michael and George from the warehouse. Surveillance footage on the warehouse shows Seb and Moriarty enter the warehouse and Seb shooting the two in the head followed by Moriarty congratulating the boy before heading up stairs to the sleeping boys. Seb only managed to kill four boys before Scotland Yard stormed the Warehouse, Seb and Moriarty were able to flee. Now the whole case was jeopardised. 

"Sherlock, come now, I can't let you take my pet." Moriarty laughed. "If you jump we'll leave your pet alone, look down there Sherlock, your pet is looking for you." Sherlock could see John waiting patiently for him, he could also see Seb in the building across the street sniper rifle in hand. Sherlock knew his death would take the literal target off John's back.

Sherlock looked at Moriarty's body, Seb would shoot John if he didn't see Sherlock jump. He will probably shoot both Sherlock and John if he knew Moriarty's dead body was currently at Sherlock's feet. There was nothing else Sherlock could do, so he stood on the edge and rang John. 

A year later...

"John, I'm sorry."

"Sherlock!"

John was suddenly awake, the same nightmare, Sherlock's suicide. John had fallen asleep on his anatomy text book in his Uni dorm, thankful for no dorm mate John dragged himself to his bed as music from the dorm next door floated thought the window.

"Just don't give up  
I'm workin' it out  
Please don't give in  
I won't let you down  
It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
Just keep coming around"

In Afghanistan...

"Doctor Watson, Captain!" John could only feel the searing pain in his shoulder as he grit his teeth, his nurse's hands firmly pushing into his shoulder.

Back in London...  
John looked at his uniform hanging from the back of the cupboard. The tiny bedsit, four white walls was all he could afford on his tiny military pension. John had no Sherlock, couldn't be a doctor anymore as his hand shook too much and was discharged from the military. An old useless man still in his twenties, John put his gun to his lips about to open his mouth when his mobile started to ring. John sat his gun in his lap to pick it up just as it stopped, blocked number. "Fuck this." John told the empty room, tucking the gun in the back of his jeans and cane in hand John went for a walk. John realised his feet had taken him back to Baker st, he longingly looked at the life he almost had. The man he loved who he thought loved him back, the life they could have lived together. Sherlock playing the violin in the window as John made tea, suddenly John realised someone was playing the violin in the window of Baker St. John had to know who it was without thinking he pulled the door open and climbed the stairs and pulled the door open. Sherlock turned to see a man, with his John's blonde hair, his John's blue eyes but he was tanned, damaged more so then when they met. His John was a boy yet this John was a man. "John." Sherlock practically whispered. "Sherlock?" John replied stunned. "You died." John stammered. "You went to Afghanistan to die." Sherlock bit back. "No, no you left me, you died and left me." John started to panic, turning to quickly and slamming in to the door frame knocking himself out.

"Why, Sherlock why?" Sherlock wrapped his long fingers around his scarf. "Seb would have killed you. I had to find him and kill him before he killed you. I also knew I had to distroy Moriarty's criminal web. 

"John, what do you want from me?" Sherlock was looking at me, I could see his heart was on the line. "What ever you can give me." I answered honestly.

 

"There might have been a time  
When I would let you slip away  
I wouldn't even try but I think  
You could save my life"

~ "Whataya Want From Me" ADAM LAMBERT


End file.
